A typical application of the invention is for example cleaning the grilles of oil and water radiators of movable devices, such as loaders, compactors or graders for the treatment of waste or the compacting of soil.
The radiators of these devices are provided with grilles for filtering air that cools the radiators and which is forced through said grilles.
These are pierced with a large number of holes or passages of small dimensions through which the dust and solid particles in suspension in the air cannot pass, thereby more or less greatly obstructing the grilles.
Periodically, it is necessary to clean the surface of these filtering grilles, so as to eliminate the impurities which are held and retained thereon and various systems for cleaning these filtration grilles are already known, by brushing or blowing, whose principle is well known.
These cleaning systems are either difficult or even impossible to mount, because they are bulky, particularly on loaders, or complicated in design, use and maintenance.